


The Lucky Ones

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: The Lucky Ones
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Science Fiction, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Okay. I have never even attempted to write in this genre. So, please give me y'alls honest opinion. Thank you. This is just the summary.A society where a child can decide at the age of 13 whether to stay in the family they are born in or be reborn into another family.Lucky and her twin brother Luke have that decision coming up. What if they decide to be reborn? What if only one does? What would happen?And they are the Lucky Ones, born into the height of society. Is the possibility of true paternal love worth losing what they have or possibly each other?That is the decision they have to make.





	The Lucky Ones

Lucky and Luke Shadow are a month from turning 13. A momentous occasion in any society, but because they have the fortune or misfortune, depending on how you look at it, to be born in the 23rd Century where they are free to choose. To choose to stay in their birth family or start anew in a completely different family. This looming choice is made more complex by the fact the twins were born lucky.

"Of course, you will stay a Shadow." Porcelain, Lucky's best friend from earliest childhood says. They walk through the halls of the all's girls school they attend," it isn't even a thought. You, I, and Luke needn't worry about making the choose like some do." 

They pass a group of un-lucky's talking together. The un-lucky's, so-called because they were born into extremely poor families. All assume that they will take the chance on being reborn rich, or at least, middle class.

"It isn't as simple as that." Lucky says as they head into their next class, history.

"What do you mean?" Porcelain asks. But they are inside which temporarily spares Lucky from answering. The class is composed all of girls that will be turning 13 in a month or so. The lesson, therefore, is on the past and how they arrived at the place where they all have The Choice. It is all review to the girls, who have been taught about the Choice sense they were five or so. But with their 13th birthdays approaching, they all pay close attention.

"The Choice, as you ladies know, is all quite recent. Up until a hundred years ago, the family you were born into was the family you died in. Unless you were adopted or fostered. Until 2118 and the discovery of the gwne that came to be known as the gene of choice, which, we came to learn, could be activated 13 years after birth. This gene, with the assistance of the Rebirth machine, allows a person to choose whether to stay with their orginal birth family or be born anew in a whole new family.

But, as with all things, there are both good and bad consquences. A person has no control over where they are reborn. There is no going back. We know there are residue memories of the previous life. Whether they are good or bad is also out of the control of the one being reborn. And it is a one time only decision." There is a soft mummur throughout the classroom when Miss Dolly stops speaking. She lets them talk for a few moments vefore bringing the class to order.

"Any questions?"

"Does it hurt?" This from Fancy, an un-lucky.

"The actual process doesn't. You go from being a 13-year-old to whenever you regain self-awareness, usually around the age of 2 or 3. But, the memories can hurt when you become aware of what you lost. Or it can be a relief."

"Do you regret doing it?" This from Lucky. Miss Dolly was chosen for this lesson because she had made The Choice to be reborn.

"No, I don't. But you all know my original family history." There are nods and whispers . "So it was a relief to leave that. But all of you have a harder decision. You need to really think about it. Any more questions?"

"Does the family that you are reborn into know that you are a reborn?"

"Excellent question Abby. Yes, they do. But they only do so that they will know.. They can't help guide the reborn to them."

 

"Miss Dolly had to choose rebirth. I mean, you know her orginal family was horrid. With a drug addicted and abusive father and her momma dead at his hands. But, she is wrong about others needing to think about it. Fancy and the other un-luckies have a golden opportunity;why wouldn't they take it?" Porcelain says as she and Lucky await their cars home.

"What is they are reborn into worse? Like Miss Dolly's orginal family?"

"Possible, I guess. But the odds are they would be better. Speaking of, why did you say it wasn't simple earlier?"

"I will call you later. My cars here."

"Okay. You really are lucky, Lucky. You get out of answering twice."

She laughs and waves as she climbs in the back of her car where her twin waits.

"Hi Luke."

"Hi Lucky. I guess you had a discussion about The Choice in history too."

"Yep. We got Miss Dolly."

"Ironic. We got Mr Stern. You know the rumor is they were from the same birth family, right?"

"I know. Because of similar histories. But there could be two families that had those issues. You know drugs and alcohol are still found up in the poorest parts of the mountain."

"Yep."

50 years before, both were strictly outlawed. The penalty for being caught, with either, is death. Very few people now risked it. But the law wasn't so rigidly enforced up in the mountains.

"So, what do you think?"

"About?"

"What have we been talking about?" She smacks her brother on the back of his blond head.

"Oh, well I will be glad when I am 13 and a day so everyone will stop asking me."

"So you gave definitely decided then?"

"There isn't a decision. Really sis. We are.Shadow's. We have the blond hair and blue eyes everyone wants. We are super rich. Our genes are supreme. We are intelligent. What more could we want?"

"Love. What about parents that love us?"

"Lucky, love is for those born un-lucky. They don't have anything else." He says as he steps out of the driverless car and heads inside. "Coming?"

"Yes." She steps out and enters her house, with a sigh. It is empty of all but servants, as expected. Their parents are away. They will return on their birthday. At least they said they.would. Yes, she and Luke have everything. All the latest gadgets. She can call Porcelain with the phone that was implanted behind her ear on her 10th birthday. She can watch the TV that takes up one whole wall in her room. And can watch anything. Any show or movie that was ever made from any part of the world. Her homework is done on a computer that picks up her thoughts while listening to music piped directly in her ear.

But, no one has ever tucked her in. Nightmares are handled by rhe night nanny. And she has an opportunity to change that. Can she? Will she?

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the set-up. Noe she has to choose.


End file.
